Vampire In Love
by ryuu3
Summary: Can love survive between a damned soul, and a pure spirit, between the lifeless and the living?.Aoshi and Misao, destined to meet, and fell in love in the midst of pain, betrayal and anguish...
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N : pls picture Aoshi before he fights Kenshin in the Kyoto Arc, yes-psychotic. Now, on with the story.

VAMPIRE IN LOVE

_"Creatures of the nights rise,_

_with endless blood to drink,_

_sacrificing sinless souls,_

_drinking till the last drop…"_

CHAPTER ONE ~ FIRE 

    Down in the alley, there was no one, except for homeless people, or cats, searching the dirt for a scrap of food. A perfect place- for a starving blood- sucking creature.

                                                           * * *

Aoshi was walking down the alley, he was already familiar with the place. Everything was the same as before – several homeless men were crowding the fire, keeping themselves warm, the dogs and cats were scratching the rubbish for food. Everything was the same, except one thing….which only he knew…..

He felt a familiar surge of hunger that night, the sort of feeling he felt when he was at the town, or at the market, or at the bus stop or anywhere that was crowded. He walked for a few steps, knowing he would soon see something different that lucky night. He kicked an empty tin of Pepsi, watching it rolling down the alley, with a noise that disturbed the stillness of the air. The rolling object halted.

   It met the feet of a human. A woman. A beautiful woman indeed, he thought as he raised his eyes to her pale face. Big eyes, high cheekbones, full lips- everything that made up a beautiful woman. And an afraid woman as well, he decided as he noticed the woman was almost running on her two feet. Maybe she was never here before, he thought as he advanced his own steps. He felt blood rushing through his veins. He desired her. They were getting nearer to each other, made faster by the way the woman was almost running and his own long strides. Thanks to his athletic built. He could easily stride with his 6 feet 2 inch height, and his long legs…they were powerful, strong and incredibly useful. He could feel the woman's fear seconds by seconds. His breathing came hard, he was going to enjoy her tonight. He hoped she would be as sweet as she appeared to be. As delicious as she seemed. A beautiful woman, a beautiful frightened woman indeed, he grinned despite his desire.

     He was only a few meters away from the woman. He was getting nearer. He could almost hear the woman's breathing. He heard his own breaths, a beautiful woman, and the words kept hammering in his head. Her perfume filled his nostrils. He looked at the woman with fire inside his eyes…

There's no fire like passion… 

   The woman was within his reach then. There was not a second to lose. He acted just on time. He grabbed her left wrists with a deadly grip with his own powerful right hand. Good, the woman was stunned into immobility. She didn't struggled, and at the meantime, she didn't even open her mouth to scream. But Aoshi knew better, quickly, with a panther's grace, he flung the woman into his arms and imprisoned her against the hard wall when the tension began to leave her body. She started to scream, but Aoshi was starting to play a tactic that proved to work before. He captured her lips with his, silencing her, stopping her from screaming her heart out, he flattened her body against the wall, imprisoning her with his broad chest and strong arms. He let him enjoy the taste of her soft lips before breaking the contact between their lips. The woman struggled, Aoshi doubled-up his effort. He played the part of the seducer very well, knowing there would be so much better things afterwards. He gentled the kiss, knowing that the woman would surrender in no time. He was so damned sure of his sexual appeal that he was actually smiling against her lips. He was grinning then, when he felt the woman relaxed, surrendered, defeated.

     But he felt the fear began to leave too, and he almost sighed with frustration. Somehow, he loved women with some sense of fear, and panic. They taste better. He had to welcome back the feeling. He would invite them back to her. He deepened the kiss, allowing him the sheer joy of her. He gave no response when the woman's hands were sliding up his chest to his shoulder. He gave no protest when the woman was suddenly twining her hands behind his neck. Because he was hoping for something much, much better…..

He trailed tiny kisses along her jaw, down to her slender neck. He enjoyed the soft smell of hers, much more, he enjoyed the sound of her, moaning. He nuzzled her neck, softly, seducing, until the woman was clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, softly and then, violently when he could bear the hunger no more. He was so starved he just couldn't wait. He opened his mouth wider, brushing her neck with his lips, until white gleams of teeth suddenly showed, but not to the woman.

   He drew a deep breath, then burying two sharp teeth into the woman's neck. A fierce sound of torn flesh filled the air. The woman gasped, a hiss escaped from him. He sucked the sweet red liquid from the tiny holes in her neck, enjoying the sweet taste of it. She tasted like honey, no – she tasted exactly like blood…Bad enough she was not a virgin, she could have been much more sweeter. She wasn't even afraid. Now he regretted his seduction. He cursed himself; he shouldn't hurry like this. He should frighten her first, but bad enough because he was starving then.

It's okay, at least the woman doesn't taste bad. Or worst, she might have been a vampire slayer. He was lucky she was neither of that.

     He sucked her dry, licked the remaining liquid spilled on her neck, then she left her lying limply in the alley." Human," he thought aloud, "deserved the same fate as I do. No funeral."

           He walked away, half-satisfied. With her lips, and her blood.

                                                            *********

So, whaddaya think?!!

I got the next chapter done, so if you like it, my darlings, review and let me know what you think of this.

And, if Aoshi's height is not 6'2", then please pretend it is for the sake of my story.

Lotsalove---ryuu.


	2. BLUE

Disclaimers: Ryuu surrenders. Rk will never be hers.

A/N: looking for Misao?. Here she is!!

CHAPTER TWO ~ BLUE

     " You shouldn't do that, Kotaro. Give the doll back to Mayumi." Misao made her sentence sounds like an order.

     " No way, Ms. Misao. She shouldn't play with this silly thing. And she shouldn't bring it to school either. And you should punish her because she did it. It is against the school law!." Kotaro accused, with a mocking smile to Mayumi, who was beginning to cry her heart out.

"You're a nerd, Kotaro!!!"

"What did you say, Mayumi?…"

"Nothing…". Mayumi scooted behind Misao.

     " Yes way, Kotaro"._ This boy sure likes to tell everyone what to do and what not to!._ "Okay, let's run a bargain, you return the doll to her, and I'll tell her off for her misdeeds." Mayumi stiffened at her teacher's words. _Oh no, this is not good,_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes dry, grateful for her doll, but a little afraid for her teacher.

     "Ok, that's a deal." He stretched out his hand, Mayumi grabbed the doll with a stunning force. "Now, it's time for the punishment, Ms. Misao." He grinned; a light flashed his dark eyes, he started to tap his foot.

      Turning her face to Mayumi, she put her hands on her hips, frowned her face, and lifted up her forefinger. " Mayumi, there will be no second chance after this, okay?". She worsened the frown a little. "Now, why don't you go pack your things and head straight home?." She spoiled the frown with a smile as soon as she finished her sentence. And she damaged it beyond reason when she patted the little girl's back in a maternal gesture. The girl cooperated efficiently; she nodded and ran away, waving her hands to her in a farewell gesture.

    _Kids,_ Misao thought, _will always be kids_._ I am still a kid myself, he hehh.._  She turned around, and saw Kotaro, staring at her, his mouth dropped open. " Hey, Kotaro. What's wrong with you? " She waved her hands back and forth before his eyes.

    He shook his head. "Is that what you call a punishment? I thought you were going to give her a trashing."

    " You naughty boy. She doesn't need a trashing. But you do." Her lips twisted with laughter.

     " Me, what for?." He completed the blank look in his face by rolling his eyes.

     " For going home late today!! Now go home, your mom must be worried sick now. I remember the way she looked when she came looking around for you last week." She ushered him back to his seat.

     " She is always like that. Anyway, bye teacher. See ya tomorrow!!."

     She smiled. She enjoyed her life very much. She loved it.

    " Hey, Misao! Don't you dare go home late today!!  It's your turn to cook. I'll kill you if you are still here this evening. Go home. Go!Go!!!." Kaoru yelled from the upper storey of the block, waving her hand to emphasize her words. A few other teachers snapped their head at her, wondering why on earth would that be a big deal to her.

    " It's okay. Save your energy, you don't have to kill me;  I'm going home now! . And save your voice, Kenshin is just standing nearby!!!" she yelled back.

      " What?!! Who is standing nearby? I can't see anyone!!".

      " It's KENSHIN!!!!!"

      "I don't care who the…Kenshin?!!!"

    Kaoru blushed involuntarily when the name Kenshin was mentioned. She frowned her face, her right hand curled into a tight fist, her eyes wide with anger, and embarrassment.

Her lips muttered something inaudible, but Misao knew what was she babbling about. "I'll kill you when I'm home. Just be prepared, after that I'm going to throw you to a vampire!!." Although Kaoru was a happy go lucky girl, who doesn't really bother about her tomboyish attitude, or 'tanuki-ish', as Megumi often called her, she still blushed heavily when the matter has anything to do with Kenshin.

   "Hah hah hah!!!! Try your best, bye." She waved to her, and started walking down the road. Her mind was on the meal for tonight's dinner_. Mmmm….it's so hard to decide when there are only soft drinks in your fridge… this is what happens when you live with a tanuki who burns the kitchen every time she cooks, and a nurse who clings to her boyfriend all the time…and everyone turns to you for edible food…_

     She turned her heel, and headed straight to the supermarket, intending to use her own money first rather than asked from Kaoru and Megumi_. It's okay, better than eating instant noodles, those stuffs are boring me. I need something heavy, like……spaghetti will be a good idea_. Fixing a smile on her face, she started to remember whether the onions and chili and oregano were still in the kitchen. And she remembered that Megumi loved eating spaghetti with garlic bread. I'll stop by at Blue after this. And then she started remembering Kaoru's addiction to egg tarts at Blue.  

                                    _Pure heart shows the way…_

AUTHOR'S silly NOTES.__

So, whaddaya think?

Ok, I'm really sorry. Misao has grown up. But I don't know how to portray her as a grown up. She'll stay  a kid forever…….

And, well, Kaoru is as loud as ever. And she's just like me, I loved to shout for my friends from a faraway place when I was in school. And I can't cook several dishes. (However, I love baking cakes and biscuits!!).

I don't know much about Japanese cuisine, so I just put in some Italian dishes. I'm a mighty eater when it comes to spaghetti and lasagne, and egg tarts!!.

Uhh…sorry for those rants.. I haven't done that in years, seem to miss it badly!.

To my dear reviewers:

-AlexAlevia---that wasn't 'her'(do you mean Misao?). 

-JJ---geez, thanks!

-nekonomiko---well, can't help it. Sometimes aoshi is a pain in the ass. But worry not my friend, misao will be there for him. And I don't think she'll be a vampire slayer, cause I don't want this to be like buffy the vampire slayer.

-Keito-chan---do you think it's better if she's a vamp slayer?. Let me know, ok?

-Amaya—that wasn't Misao. J

-Kristeta---yeah, bloody hell!!. I'm gonna continue this!!

-Queen of Shadows---yep, I just LoVE vampires, they're so sexy!!

DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

Pls be nice and leave a **review**!!!. ARIGATOU!!


	3. ICE

Disclaimers: ryuu doesn't own rk. Or any other animes.

A/N: I know last chapter was a heap of boring words. I apologize, and this chapter is better than last. Oh, early warning---there's a SPLASH of LEMON here!!. Underage readers, well, if you want to read, then read at your own risk. It's not much of a lemon, actually. *ryuu snickers: as if I'm not an underage myself!!.* If anyone recognize one of my characters here, I mean it's in one of my favorite anime besides rk. *ryuu suddenly throws confetti in the air: who cares if I'm underage or not!!. I'll be 18 this week!!*..ooopss..sorry, I talk a LOT!!.

CHAPTER THREE ~ ICE 

   Misao was staying late at school after she finished her lesson that unforgettable day. When she started on her heel back home, the sky was already tinted with fierce glow of red and orange. She stopped short, absently tapping her head lightly. " God, I promised Yuuya a dinner tonight!. Oh no, she cannot break a promise, particularly to a very good friend. Yuuya was so very eager to introduce her baby girl to her, she already met Yuyue when she was one month old, but she was nearly one year old now. She longed to see that cherubic face of hers again.

   " No way, Misao. You must come over here. You must." She invited her yesterday.

  " I want you to meet Yuyue. She was eager to meet you. I showed her the picture of you when we're together in college." She urged when Misao gave no response.

   " Exactly, which picture did you show her to make her suddenly wanted to see me?"

   " Errr….." she trailed off, leaving silence behind her.

   " Yuuya…." Her face suspicious.

   " The one on the charity show at the Autistic center. You were draped in a lion suit, your mane was fluffy, and you had a long tail at your butt, remember?"

    She concentrated very hard, searching through her mind.

   " Oh, you know. You were wearing on oversized suit, old Mrs. Sasaki offered to alter it. She did it much too perfect. The hole for your face was fitted tightly around your face. You were chubby then. The suit crammed your face, and left your cheeks bulking, you know…kinda swelling-looking." Misao rolled her eyes when she recalled the event. Yuuya quickly amended as though she knew what was happening at the either side of the phone.

" But you were cute. You look almost like a real lion. And the tail looked like it was forever at your butt." 

So much for soothing an old friend…

       And so, she decided to meet Yuuya and Yuyue and take a look at her old photos at Yuuya's and take the old photos with her as well.

      And then, she regretted she refused Yuuya's invitation to spend the night there when she was walking down the dark alley alone. The alley was dark, shone only by spills of faint moonlight, and terribly creepy. The air seemed unmoving, still. And the stillness was making her shiver, with cold and terror. She gripped her coat tighter, tried to infuse warmth into her own body by rubbing her hands together. At the far end at the alley, he saw a man walking in a different direction. Thank God, I'm not alone, she thought as she laid her icy hands on her cheeks. The terror left her body, slowly.

      Aoshi was aware of a new victim heading towards him. He smiled. Strange, he never had to chase his victims. All of them turn to him eagerly. This one will be an easy conquest too; he smiled when he recalled the way his victims moaned before they started to scream. He never gave them the chance to scream. He did a noble job, however, by showering them with pleasure before their death. _That was a good thing I did, I'm sure they enjoyed their death._ He didn't enjoy his death. He didn't enjoy his life either. He was promiscuous more than anyone else when he was alive, and he was still an expert seducer when he was a vampire. He remembered making love to beautiful women, prostitutes or no prostitute. And he damned well remembered how he was sired, to be a vampire. In a bed…with a woman he thought was a common bitch, but actually was a thirsty bloodsucker.

                                    ***                  ***

    " I want you now." He groaned hoarsely when she was licking his hard chest. "Come on, stop it.… I want to take over now. I mean now!!" he continued gruffly as she bent her head, kissing his chest. He laid back, his breathing fast and labored." I think I'll die of pleasure if you don't let me be on top now." 

   " Wait for a moment, dear. I'm just starting to enjoy this." She whispered softly as her lips went to his throat, kissing the pulsing nerve there. " Wait.. keep on waiting. I want to send you to heaven."

_She sent him straight to hell instead._

    She buried her sharp teeth in his neck. He died with pleasure, and unsatisfied lust and desire and hunger.

                                    ***                  ***

  He snapped his head, trying to blot away the painful memory. " Hell, she didn't even let me take over!!". And she didn't send him to heaven; she had sent him to a living hell. _So, it's true anyway. They say you should never trust a beautiful woman's words._

   The painful realization made him concentrated on getting his hunger satisfied that damned night. He focused his gaze on the banquet spread before him. Even in the barely illuminated alley, he managed to see the woman's face clearly. Some particular time, like this moment he actually enjoyed being a vampire_. A vampire was a very gifted creature indeed,_ he decided. He could easily run faster than any living human did, he could jump over the fence higher than any living thing can, he had amazing sight. He could see every detailed object from far away. An amazing strength too; for he could easily break the neck of his victim. A deadly velocity, he could escape a bullet from a mere distance of one meter. And amazing superhuman ears too, for he could hear the hissing sound of the woman, blowing her hands to stay warm.

   " I'll warm you up, lady." He whispered to her, but she didn't hear it.

   She didn't even hear the ragged breath of his when he was closing the distance between them. She was busy getting herself warm, he realized.

    " I'll make you feel overheated, lady." He whispered.

     This time she heard him. She jerked her dark head up, her face a mask of blankness.

     " What?"

     He was asking the same question in his mind. There was not even a trace of fear in her. He stared at her; his eyes flew to her big jade ones.

    " What did you just say?" Misao insisted. She thought she heard the word overheated, but she wasn't sure. By the way, she was barely heated. She was actually over cold. She could almost feel her bones freezing. And her teeth were nearly chattering.

    " Are you asking whether I'm cold or overheated?" she added when he didn't answer. She looked straight into his eyes. They were odd, the colour of freezing ice.

    This time, it was Aoshi's turn to be taken aback. Never in his entire vampire life has this scene occurred. He recovered his composure, quickly voicing the safest answer for the moment. " Yes..yes..you look cold. Are you?" now he was taken aback by his concern over her_. Hey, she's supposed to be you dinner Aoshi!!_

    Her jade eyes glinted with amusement. " Oh, yes. I'm cold. Even a thick jacket can't protect me tonight."

_    Your jacket can't protect you, but I can_, his own words hammering in his mind. " Yes, it's kinda chilling out here."

   She started to walk away. " Well, thanks for asking. But I have to go home now. I'll be fine once I had a mug of hot coffee."

    _You'll be fine once you had me_. " Is it a long way? I can walk with you if you don't mind." _And then I'll sleep with you, sweetie._

    Misao was taken aback, who's this guy actually? Maybe he is a lonely guy who needs a company tonight. She can take it for granted, she'll get herself a guard, and a friend to chat. It doesn't seem like a bad idea though. " Are you sure I'm not bothering you?"

_    You're bothering me too much_, he gritted his teeth but carefully concealing it by fixing a plastic smile on his face. He would do almost anything to have her tonight, even lifting her up all the way to her house. " No, not in the least. I have nothing to do tonight. Maybe walking you home is a good idea." It's a great idea, he was sure.

     What a kind stranger he is, she smiled as the thought drifted over her mind. She pasted her sweetest smile and said, " In that case, you might stay at the house for a cup of coffee. Don't worry, my friends are there. And I make good coffee!." She picked up her last step, glanced back at him, " Let's go."

     _Her friends are there_…..he smiled while hunger seeped through him. _But wait, her friends might be men, she might be staying with guys_. That's not a good idea, he didn't like men's blood. Maybe he ought to have her even before they reach her house. " Hey, wait up!!!." He yelled and ran on his feet.

   They walked side by side, she didn't talk much. She didn't seem afraid, let alone terror. He was wondering when to take her when a gist of wind blew, made her soft shining tresses flying lightly. His heart skipped a beat, he looked down. This time, he was distracted by the way the wind was blowing her long skirt up her creamy calves. Desire was eating him like mad monster. He had to make up his mind, now. Before they reach her house. Before he lost his control.

   They were nearing the building, they were people everywhere. He didn't like crowd. He preferred to have his meal alone, only he and his meal. In private.

   He made up his mind.

   He turned to look at her, what he saw made his heart stop.

   Misao was looking at him, smiling. Her eyes soft, smiling at his. "I don't know why you've been so kind tonight. But I thank you very much." She was grateful he was there. Odd enough, she felt safe beside him. Unconsciously, she voiced out her thought. " I feel safe."

   Aoshi didn't know whether to wobble her up or to kiss her. He did neither. He stared at her. He felt those long years of ice surrounding his heart was about to melt, despite the freezing icy weather out here. He changed his mind. " About your invitation, I'm afraid I can't make it." He cursed himself, why didn't you eat her up?. _It is because she feels no fear, Aoshi. She won't be sweet. Human are sweeter when they're afraid_. _Let her go, find someone sweeter._

   Misao tipped her head back. He was so tall she had to lean back to see him. " Why?" Just a few moments ago, he had asked to walk her home, and now he was refusing. _You're pushing your luck, lady_. He was kind enough to be with you in the alley, and she was feeling safe again now, because they were nearing her home.

   " I just remembered something to do. I'll walk you till the end of that block, is that okay with you?." He answered her without a smile. He looked…strange.

    " Okay, you've been terribly kind. Thank you." She replied with a sweet smile.

_    Her smile is sweet, she is not_. Aoshi reassured himself. He walked her, and when they parted, she thanked him again, and disappeared among the crowd.

    _There's something different about him, something that was very special_. Perhaps it was the way his eyes looked at her. Those ice blue eyes were as piercing as knife, sometimes they looked gentle, when the color turned to dark blue. Sometimes they looked dangerous, when they were icy blue they looked almost white. Either way, he was just a person that steps in your life and steps out without leaving a trace.

    He watched her walk away with a mixture of unnamed emotions_. Aoshi, how can a vampire have emotions? A vampire doesn't feel anything_, he reassured himself hard_. She was not a delicious meal, you let her go because of that. No big deal_. But he knew that was wrong.

                        _Fire surrounds, and the ice melts…_

A/N:

-So, how was it?. Let me know,ok?

-is there any Samurai Deeper Kyo's fan out there?I just love SDK, so I inserted Yuuya there.

-gomen for any mistakes I've made. English is not my first language and I'm doing the best I can writing this fic.

àlastly…..PLEASE review and tell me what do you think about this fic,ok?


	4. SUN

Disclaimers : Ryuu understands and accepts it with all(not really) her heart that rk is not hers.

A/N: yup, finally, the new chap is up. Well, not much of a chapter actually, but still, if you wanna know our sexy Aoshi closer, then go on, read this. No lemon.:)

CHAPTER FOUR- SUN

   " Excuse me, Shinomori-san, Sagara-san is waiting for you at the hall." The servant bowed. Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the servant from his brightly lit bedroom.

   "Usher him to the study. I shall meet him there." He nodded curtly to the servant, dismissing him from his room.

    Aoshi started to stand up as soon as the servant left the room. He wondered what brings Sanosuke here. Sanosuke, he's second-in-command. Bad Sano, they called him. Bad, but certainly reliable.  He trusted Sanosuke to manage all of his business affairs, telling him that he wished to rest for a while. But that was a lie, he did it because he could no longer handle his business the way he did before, before that bloody night he was 'killed' in his own bed. Weird, such small event can lead to a hell lot of problems, he thought bitterly, as he began remembering how it was like to be human again. He flicked the switch off, and the room turned dark, as dark as midnight. He stopped dead in his tracks. Well, that's how his life was at the moment. Dark. Just darkness.

   Being a vampire sometimes bothered him much. He could no longer had a light stroll in his own garden, he could no longer had lunch in elegant restaurants, he could no longer drive to his own office nor had a talk with his executives while the draperies were opened wide, displaying the splendid city to his view. The sunlight will kill him. 

      To think that he never appreciated the sun before. Now, he would give up his whole life to feel the burning sunlight on his face for even a minute. Oh, how he longed to have that. Now, the alley was his only place, his own house was his only sanctuary.  The only time he managed to move free was after the sun has gone away from view. If he'd have to work, well, he had to work at night. Who'd work for him at those late hours when they have their own place to go home too, their own family to tend to. He felt pathetic. Helpless. Now, he had to dump the management of his own business, of a business empire he had built with his own two hands to reliable hands of his most trusted executive. But he didn't trust him enough to tell him who he was. It will scare him out of the world. No one knew. It was hard to keep an immense secret like this when you have the world in your palm. Why, he was thirty-three, he was rich and he had a look that could melt a glacier!.

  But his whole life was ruined at the edge of a pleasure!!

   He stalked into the study, his earlier realizations made his features grim. " What brings you here, Sano? Hope it's real serious you need to meet me at a late hour of 9 p.m."

  The other man looked worried. " Yes, I think it's serious enough." It's not really that serious, Sano thought. It was just, an impulse to see how an old friend was doing. He's getting worried about Aoshi. It has been months since he had last seen him. "Do you remember the company we took over last year? Makototech?"

" Yes, why?"

 " Well, there is a problem of productivity. The profit has gone downhill the past two months. The board of directors thinks we can't go on with the company. They think we should let it go." He answered shortly with knitted forehead. He didn't have to explain more, Aoshi had the brain of a worldly industrialist.

    "So, just do it. Do whatever you think is right. There's only one thing you need to remember before doing anything…" Aoshi looked downright serious.

    " What?"

    " Do not burn down the business." He added with a small smile tugging at his lips. "I don't think life as a bankrupt appeal to me."

    " Hey, man..you can count on me!!." He stopped and continued, looking more worried this time. 

    " I don't usually do this…," Sano scratched his spiky hair. "but…just tell me, Aoshi. Are you okay? You've been taking leave for so long." 

    He looked as hard as a stone. I need a leave forever. " I'm okay. I need a rest. I've worked for ten years and I need a deep rest for….two years, I think. I've planned a vacation somewhere. Just make sure it runs smooth, okay."

    " Sure thing, Aoshi. Well, gotta go. I have a date tonight." Picking up his jacket, he headed for the door. 

    "Who's the lucky lady?." Aoshi snickered.

    "A fox. Whoof!!" Sano made a motion of a ferocious wolf. " Hahah!! A very sly, wicked fox." He suddenly laughed out loud. "Ja!!"

    He lifted up his hand as a way of saying goodbye_. Lucky you you'll kiss your date goodnight. I'll kiss her and I'll drink her up. Well, let's see, who's my 'lucky' date tonight._

   He had lost everything. Except his luxury, his immense wealth, his muscular body, and several friends who knew nothing of this shit.

   He picked up his own dark long jacket, flung it over his broad shoulders and went out looking for 'dinner'. 

A/N: well, too short?

Um, sorry. I'll do better next time, and the next chapter will appear very soon now that I have all the time in the world. Mwaahahahh!!!!!

Um, about Sano…heh..surprised he's not your TypicaL bad Sano??!!!. Actually, I'm tired of reading about his gambling, his drunkenness, and surely, I pity him when all his gambling don't pay him off. Too bad for him. Let's just give this chance for Sano to be a bad, but still full-of-money guy. (the truth is, ryuu loves him too much to let him suffer in a stupid shack)

And to my LOVELY reviewers:

-shin-chan---yup, they've finally met, um…sorry, I know that was a bit short, I'll write longer for my next chap, yup, sure, I PROMISE!!

-Sakura Star---of course, no trouble at all. I'm glad you want more chapters to read. 

-Hydra-Star---yep, I tell you want, he'll be confused, really confused, coz he's a vampire, she's a human, does she love him etc. but, it'll take time, I believe in long term relationship.

-Girl-who-sings-the-blues---*sigh*   * sigh again* I love them too.

-Aryana---geez, thanks. Aoshi=sexmachine? Wow!!! That's great, I'll make him one sometime later!! *Giggles*

-k---thanks, k.

-Queen of Shadows---never thought the vampires have feelings before. Guess I'm influenced by all the Angel & Buffy  and all those vampire movies. I love them very much. Yeah, samurai deeper kyo too, but then, the anime isn't so great as the mange. The style of drawing is way too different. My handsome muramasa turns out to be 'un-handsome' in the anime. *wails loudly*

-damselindistress---oh he is DAMN SEXY, well you know misao can be as innocent as an angel sometimes.

-MoonPhoenix---yeah, that's why I love SDK so much, but RK comes first. Always.

-sakura---wow!!!the longest review I've ever received, you really made my day!!!. *hugs sakura* I love you *twirls around* thanks for the birthday greetings, I'll make one BIG cake for you!!. Well, I do have a big mouth. I talk non-stop and sometimes , that brings trouble, I think you know what I mean, right? And no, I can't guess that you're from the south because I'm not from somewhere in the US, so I'm not really familiar with the accent. But hey, thanks for your comment when you say my English is ok!!. My mother-tongue is Malay, I'm from Malaysia. Um, what else? Dunno, but I'd really like to hear from you again *am I writing a letter?*

-darkmoon0829---ok, thank you. I'll update as fast as I can, ok?

-unique-starfish---thank you VERY much too.

-kenny-map---your curiosity excites me, don't worry, I'll update real soon.

-Lil'Lady---it's a long way before it reaches the final chapter, anyway, don't you worry coz I'm hurrying.


	5. EYES

Disclaimers : Ryuu has met Fate yesterday. Fate told Ryuu that RK is NOT destined to be hers. 

A/N: now, on with the next chap, I promised you guys with a rapid update and I hope you're satisfied. Notes, Misao, Kaoru and Megumi are housemates. Ok, go on.

CHAPTER FIVE ~ EYES 

    "Tell me, what was he like?" Kaoru urged her when they finished dinner three nights ago, the night she walked home with a guy so handsome her heart might break.

     "C'mon, tell us. It's kinda weird to have a man walk you home without doing something bad to you first." Megumi came up with a reasonable excuse. "Well, not that you're really desirable…"

     "Whatever that you said, you sly fox???!!!!" Misao held out her hand, aiming to throw her mug and break Megumi's little cocky-head. "I DO have female's attributes, you know!!."

      "Then it's a surprise that guy didn't even try to see your 'female attributes'!," Megumi answered with a sly grin. "Why is that, do you think?"

     "You…." She nearly threw her mug at Megumi when Kaoru asked one of her questions, "Ne, Misao-chan…I myself feel a lil' bit suspicious too. How does he look like?, did he look like a gangster, drug addict or something?"

     "Well….if he looked like a gangster, I wouldn't think twice to run away." Misao rolled her mug in her hands, and then shifted to sit on the floor, her side on own of the throw pillows. Her eyes rolled upward, her mind reeling, trying to replay the scene in the alley, "He was tall…6 feet, I think.."

      "Was he handsome?" Megumi interrupted before Misao could finish her sentence.

      "Can you at least let me finish?…are you getting hungry, fox?"

     "Hmmphh."

     "Okay, it was dark, then so I couldn't see his face."

     "Hmmmppphhhh…….", Kaoru and Megumi both sighed.

    "But when we were getting at the end of the alley, I could see his face. Clearly".

      Kaoru and Megumi eyed her with new force. 

      "He has dark hair, with dark thick brows. And his eyes…were the most beautiful feature on his face. They were blue. Ice-blue eyes. The most enigmatic eyes you've ever beheld. Just perfect. I think I've dropped my heart somewhere in the alley that night. Aahhh..the way he looked at me..so intense…. Definitely, I did drop my heart there. Must go to the alley again and retrieve my heart." Nobody can manage to look as dreamy as Misao then. Her eyes have rolled down, her lids half-closed, her body was now sprawled on the throw pillows.

    Kaoru and Megumi exchanged looks and shook their heads.

 "And he had a very kind smile. Altogether I can say that he was…… pretty handsome." Misao finished her description of a man she hardly knew with a heart-warming smile of her own. Suddenly, she stood up.  

   "No, that was a major understatement!!!. He's not pretty handsome….he's…he's..he's deadly handsome…."

     Kaoru and Megumi eyed her with dreamy eyes. 

"I wish I can meet him." There went Kaoru.

"I wish I can date him." There went Megumi.

     " Hey, where will you throw those two dudes? In the closet?" Misao reminded them both of their lovers. Correction: Megumi's lover and Kaoru's dear boy. "Megumi, try not to steal him away, ok?. You have enough to deal with Sano tailing your butt."

     " Oh..Yes. I know, Sano will be too busy with his job. He won't know whatever I do.." she said with a smirk on her flawless face. " He kept talking about the company which the company he is working for is selling away. Mm…Ma..What Ma? Ahah! It's Makototech. He told me about the profits that are not profits actually, and the economic review of the country recently, bla..blaa. I'm a doctor, I have no use for that economic stuff." Megumi sighed heavily before continuing. "Next, he will tell me about his financial research and all those money-making stuff!!. Hmmphh…that rooster-head!!!. The only good thing about his mouth is his kissing!!"

    Kaoru broke the silence that exploded afterwards. "Maybe he was tired at that time, or he needed someone to hear him."

   "Oh, well….Maybe. He told me he was just back from his boss's house. The boss wanted to take a leave. For two years or so. That's why Sano got busier these days." Megumi explained with pouty lips. "Screw his boss."

    "That's a pretty long leave." Misao said, slightly shocked.

    "Ya, he said that he does need a rest. He was working so very hard during 

the past ten years."

    "That's why Oniwaban is such a powerful company now." Kaoru added with a shrug. "No wonder they rule the industry." Her face turned a little sour. "I wonder what possessed me to have an eye for a common teacher like Kenshin."

    "Hey, he will always have time for you. Go shopping with you, playing bowling..Or even a light stroll in the park.." Misao began dreaming.

    Megumi was a little bit more blunt. "But he still hasn't gotten the nerve to tell you how much he loves you. I guess he can't help it. Him, being so sweet and all.."

    "Yes, he's so kind too. I notice that he likes kids." Misao told her with a sweet smile.

    "Perhaps that attracted me. He's so kind and so sweet."

    "That's a right choice, a perfect choice in fact." Misao patted Kaoru's shoulder.

    "Yeah, sweet like honey, baby!!." Megumi put in smoothly. Kaoru eyed her, eyes full of meaning and mischief. "What are you suggesting, fox?"

    " That you seduce him and test his sweetness, tanuki…" her eyes glinted as fox ears began to pop on her head. "Ohohohoho!!!!...but I know you can't do it, tanuki. You're much too childish!!!."

   "Whatever you say, fox!!!." Fumes escaped her ears. " But stay away from Kenshin!!!. He's mine!!" Kaoru growled.

   Megumi put her index finger on her lips, acting to consider the condition. "Well, Sano is quite busy right now. Besides, Ken is one hot guy. Mmm."

   "Don't call him that, you slimy fox!!!"

    "Hey, guys!!!...Now that you all have your Mr. Right, will you leave that particular guy to me?" Misao grinned.

    "Huh?!," Kaoru and Megumi stopped pulling each other's hair and looked up. "What guy?!!" Megumi and Kaoru both asked. Both wore a look that was a perfect impression of blankness.

                                    *          *          *

     Misao would have enjoyed killing them. After so many quarrels, they actually have forgotten the whole scene, including the man who caused them. The man with two breathtaking ice-blue eyes. The man..she didn't even know his name. But why couldn't she seem to forget him? Was it because she had lost the only man she loved? Or because she remembered the memory of Enishi? Nonsense!!! She had blotted out every single thing she remembered about him. Why, he just liked being with her, he didn't love her!

   " I love you, Misao. Always." He had told her.

   " I love you too, Enishi. Forever." And how stupid she had been. Taking the love he had never offered. And offering a love he never even took. Misao could almost gag on the silly memory of her confessing her love to Enishi. How stupid was she, to cry even when she knew he dumped her for another woman. She was not the same stupid girl then. She was eighteen when she met Enishi, and now she's twenty-three, she thought with a little confidence she seemed to gain from nowhere. But the whole situation has brought her to a whole new one- she would never ever love again. The pain of betrayal, and rejection..were too much for her to bear. Each time a man tried to come closer, she would vanish. She wasn't angry with Enishi, she was angry with herself. At her own stupidity, at her own naïveté.

   Dammit she wasn't angry with Enishi!!.  She was furious with him!!!. She had every right to. She did everything she could to make him happy. She laughed with him, played bowling with him, watched movies with him, she had done everything with him, except sleeping with him.

   No, that's one line that she'd never cross. Not for Enishi, not for anybody.

   But then, for the first time in her adult life, she couldn't shove away the image of the guy with the blue eyes. His heart-warming smile..and his eyes. _Those piercing blue orbs can melt a glacier_, she thought while her mind was replaying the scene in the alley for the hundredth time since last week. 

  And now that she was nearing the alley, she had some insane idea of seeing him materialize from the darkness the way he had not long ago. She hated being left alone, but both Kaoru and Megumi were out, invading the city. So, she went out, following her feet, and now she was at the alley again.

    Soft breeze were flowing her long jacket, the way it had when she was here the last time. She wore a long flowery dress, a light fabric that felt soft against her skin, and on the outside, she draped a long jacket, because the wind was blowing and the night was chilly. She stepped farther, unconsciously hoping she would meet the guy that haunted her dreams once again.

                                    _True love lives…_


	6. COFFEE

Disclaimer : yeah…rk is almost totally mine!!!. Wait till I ask watsuki-sama to give it to me. For now, rk is just within my grip….MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

A/N: finally…*drum pls!!!*…..

CHAPTER SIX ~ COFFEE 

   Aoshi was walking home from his daily routine. No, his 'nightly' routine. The blonde was sweet, sweet like honey and he was totally satisfied. He could still feel the slippery sensation of thick red blood on his lips, the way the dark liquid felt on his tongue. He had licked the remaining blood left on her neck before he left her. _Aahhhh__… _And now, he could feel the warmth of the water of life running wildly through his veins. For a while, he felt warm. But he knew his body cannot remain warm forever as a human body does. He was dead, for God's sake!.

    Far across the alley, his eyes caught a windblown hem of a flowery dress. But he didn't care to stare at whoever was wearing the dress. He was full, and totally satisfied. The woman has no use for him tonight. As if he could grab the woman and stuff her in the fridge for tomorrow's meal. No sir, no way. He had to live like this, you get your food when you're hungry and leave it alone when you're not. Thinking that, he didn't even notice that the wearer of the dress was actually a beautiful creature. Neither had he notice that her perfume was incredibly feminine, and sensual. Until they were nearing each other, he didn't even notice that she would bump on him any seconds later because she was staring into the darkness with a blank look in her eyes.

    "Oh..Sorry. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry." The lady mumbled when she had actually came into contact with the left side of his body. Misao raised her eyes to the man's face, intending to mumble something and say sorry again, when she saw the face she had longed to see since last agonizing week.

     Her breath caught in her throat. _He looks magnificent tonight!!!!. _Ice blue eyes staring down at her, raven hair blown by the soft wind, allowing her a full view of his breathtaking eyes, dark long jacket clung snugly on his broad shoulders_…ahhh…this must be how the angels look like…_

    Shock registered on the handsome male face. His eyes widened. Aoshi's body quickly hardened with need, although he was fully satisfied, hunger and lust. Big green eyes looking up at him so intense he was afraid she'd seen the true 'him'. Long shiny black hair that was left free to be ravaged by the wind. _So innocent…this must be how the angels look like. _This was the very girl who showed no fear to me, he remembered. And she was still not feeling that emotion again, here, when she was standing so close to him. _Dammit__, why couldn't she be afraid??!!._ Why, she was even staring at him with the most beautiful innocent eyes ever.

    Misao's heart skipped a beat. She was so happy she formed a smile on her face. At last….she thought happily. "It's you!"

   "Yes, it's me!" he couldn't think of any suitable response. He forced a smile.

   "Are you free tonight?." Her question made both of them shocked. Misao thought that she was insane. _But who cares??!!. The guy is mine, Megumi!!!. _

 Aoshi thought the same. The whole idea was insane. Totally insane.

   "Free?."

   "Yes."

   "I think I am." He answered even before he could stop himself. "Why?"

   "Why don't you and I go to Blue and have a nice hot coffee that I promised you last week?" Misao asked with a childlike smile. A smile that made him feels like a man again.

    "Blue?" he looked blank.

    "Yeah. Come on!." Misao was already starting away. "You know, they have the most delicious egg tarts in the world, oh…and if you don't like egg tarts, there are always some cakes, buns……

    Misao was chirping happily promoting the dishes while he stood there asking himself various questions.

    The next thing he knew, he was sipping hot coffee from a blue mug in a blue-painted café/bakery named Blue. Thank God the coffee wasn't blue in colour. 

    Misao was wolfing down two egg tarts at a time while trying to open her mouth to tell him her story. Guess God wanted to punish her gluttony, He choked her. Misao's hands tried hard to force the food down her throat by gripping her neck in a deadly hold. Aoshi was quite taken aback by the violent scene before him. Misao was trying to catch some air, her face was already beet red by then. 

  "H…help.." she croaked.

  Shaking his head, Aoshi went around the table and whacked her back several times until her breathing got even again. 

  "Huh…thanks." She stopped. Then she lifted her hand, trying to rub her back. "Though I don't know whether my death is because of my choking or your whacking."

   _Maybe you'll die from my teeth. _Aoshi thought silently. 

   "Aoshi…", Misao waved her hand back and forth, "Are you okay?"

   "Um…", He looked down into his hot coffee. "I'm sorry if I whacked you too hard. I just wanted it to stop."

   "Ne, it's okay. I'm okay." Misao proved that by twirling happily in front of him. "My back would probably be black and blue__" Misao stopped when Aoshi bent his head again.  "It's okay. You just don't know your own strength."  

  _Believe me when I say I do. _ "I guess I don't." he grinned.

   "Stop!" Misao suddenly held her small hand up in front of his face.

   "Huh?."

   "You grinned!!!. Do it again!!!."

    He forgot about his lust for her, he forgot about the whole vampire thing, he forgot his house, he forgot the world. All that existed was her. Her soft smiling face, her cheery eyes that took a bright light whenever she laughed.

                                    *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

  At night, he laid awake. His left hand under his neck, pillowing himself when he was stretching up on the huge maroon bed. He thought he enjoyed her company tonight because he may not enjoy her blood; he was too filled up to feast anymore. She was a delightful company, but not a delightful dinner. He liked chatting with her, nothing more.

    But why did he keep seeing her face when he was awake, and dreaming her when he was asleep?..

    Misao slept right after she landed on her bed. She was smiling in her sleep, because she saw him in her dreams.

_                   The heart denies what it desires.._

A/N: heh…so whaddaya think?

I didn't put in the akabeko coz, if I'm not mistaken the 'aka' means red, and well, I prefer blue to red. And actually, my friend and I have been planning to open a café/bakery and to name it 'Blue' coz we both like blue..i so love doing anything in a place so blue, every time I sit for my exam, I'll make sure I'm wearing blue. Yeah..i'm suffering from 'blue-obsession'!!.

So, did anyone of you notice misao's change of attitude? Not really, but then I made her seem serene and feminine in the first two chapters, ne?. so, now, the real genki-girl Misao is gonna take charge. I like her better this way. J

I planned to post this chap sooner, but then, things just didn't go according to plan these days. Things just screwed up. And I am plagued by guilt for someone that has helped me too much, but I still can't meet up with his expectations. No, not my dad. And no, not my boyfriend. But a real good …well, friend. Well, guess you understand how it feels like, to fail someone. Bad, ne?


End file.
